Always and Forever
by BlackRabbit0
Summary: We know what Shiki was feeling when she was in the UG, but what about Eri? Could be AU, the author can't tell so far :T


_Always and forever, right?_

It seemed so long ago since she's heard those words yet they echoed in her mind endlessly, almost haunting her. She remembered those words so fondly and have always held them close to her heart. The girl was never one to truly mean anything negative. If anything, she was practically the spirit of encouragement. That is, until her bright pink hair had to match with nothing but ink black. Since then, nothing seemed alright. It was like absolutely everything changed. The young miss bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill once more. Few escaped her eyes, rolling down her pink cheeks. Her body shook, trying to stifle her sobs and her sleeves stuck to her arms as she tried to wiping the flood of tears away.

It wasn't fair. She knew life was short so live like you're dying, but she didn't realize how short it could be when it was someone you held dear to your heart. Granted, she had many friends, but she's always questioned if she could really call them close. Heck, she didn't know them that well, she only got along with them to a certain extent. Honestly, she never really considered herself a person with a wide range of people to call friends, just a pretty face that acted as a magnet. That all changed when she met the deceased.

For the first time, she had someone to genuinely call her best friend even if it had started out as a partnership. They were like gears perfectly meshing together when it came to fashion and like two peas in a pod in general. She was shy at first, but eventually she blossomed and became more open and sociable to the pinkette. Just as much as she had learned from her, Eri had learned a few things from Shiki. She learned to be more observant, to be truly supportive and appreciative of the people around her. She was entirely grateful to Shiki for that alone. She had reason to envious of her best friend before she died. Shiki was great with her hands, observant, kind, and always ready to speak her mind when it called for it. Eri was only average and she doesn't notice much around her until someone ends up pointing it out later on. Being close to Shiki, she could clearly see when something was wrong. However, she wish that this time she didn't.

Eri regretted it all. All those words she told Shiki that day before she died. She didn't mean to make it sound like that. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Now she was gone. Gone from Shibuya, gone from Earth, gone from her life. She never should've played those kinds of word games like that. She should've just been straight up about it and said "You're you and you have talent that no one else has. Take pride in that talent." It was too late though. Shiki's dead, lying in the mahogany case before her with her hands neatly folded over her white dress. Eri was alone again and she had tasted what it meant to be with people you care about. It was like a drug, only more heart wrenching and even more painful. She's gone now, meaning Eri could never apologize for what she said no matter how much she wants to.

She broke into sobs, wiping her tears with the back of her gloved hands. Wet gasps and sniffles were the only things she could utter as grief began to hit her hard in the stomach again. Their promise on the day they became friends now seemed like a lie and that was the last thing she wanted. "I can trust you, always and forever." Guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders as she realized that she accidentally betrayed that trust.

"Shiki, I'm so sorry...! I'm so so sorry...!" She whimpered. "I just wish... I just wish you were really here...! I want you to know how sorry I am, Shiki... Please don't leave me... Not like this...!"

They were like each others' other half and without one, the other can't do much. Having spent much time with the brunette and becoming close to her as if they were sisters, Eri felt incomplete. The seat behind her would never tap her shoulder again. Their favorite cafe would be a thing of the past. Their fashion sessions would never come back. Even worse... Their promises would never be fulfilled. It was like she killed her...

The teen broke down, sobbing before her body. It was all unfair... It was all too soon... Just why did it have to happen? Why didn't she get a chance to actually apologize before she died? It has to be a lie... It just has to...

_Eri... Don't cry... Always and forever, right? _

* * *

__**A/N: Again it's OOC ;_; I'm sorry, I'll go crawl in a shame hole now.  
**

**Anyways, I wrote this in mind if the UG didn't really exist and all this actually happened like before. In short, I guess an AU fanfic :T  
**


End file.
